Imperial Union of Planets Uniforms
**((Players are not expected to have all parts rather try to get as close as they can with what they can acquire, do the best you can, we do not expect people to spend EC, Zen or Lobi to match our uniform examples)) ((Seeing as some uniforms have different looks per gender, players are free to wear the gender equivalent)) *NOTE #1: Further the red/black was accidentally inverted in the reference images, should be black band with red inside (Icon remaining gold). *NOTE #2: The "TOS Era sash maybe used to compliment any uniform at the users discretion." (ENT dagger belt may also be supplemented in its place) =Standard Color Code= *Orange = Science (B6) *Dark Red/Maroon = Tactical/Security (A1) *Navy Blue = State Security (F1) *Grey = Memory Omega (H20) *Yellow = Engineering/Operations & Temporal (C11) *Teal = Research and Development (E21) *Olive Green = Conscript/Basic Uniform (C20) *Dark Green = Medical (D1) *White/Gold Trim = Empress's Staff (P13 / A8) *Black = Command (P1) =Reasoning Behind some of the Color Differences= A portion of IUoPs culture was heavily influenced by the now government in exile Romulan Technocracy. The technocracy came to power after a major ecological disaster shortly after colonization had begun the status symbols became the science and medical division of the new government. Orange for unity through science and green for ensuring the survival of the Romulan people through the blood sacrifice of the medical institute. Many in the medical field (usually) willingly conducted experiments on themselves to develop the genetic enhancement and cloning technology to ensure their survival. =Imperial Uniforms= *Empress's Robes: 170px *Empress's Power Armor: 170px *Empress's Power Armor V3 170px *Empress's Dress Uniform 170px 170px Royal Guard Elite *Her Majesty's Paladin: 170px *Imperial Knight: 170px Royal Guard Basic * 170px =Nobility Uniforms= Basic *Nobility Basic 1 170px =Presidium & Congressional Uniforms= General Secretary *: 165px Presidents Uniform *: 125px Code *Upper Body *Formal open Q15 Q15 Q15 *Bare *None *None *Formal tie tucked *Pattern 2 L4 L3 L3 *None *None *None *Shirt & Vest - Folded Collar *Pattern 2 Q15 L3 P24 -- *Lower Body *None *Loose Formal Q15 L3 P24 *Shoe Formal P24 P24 P24 Q15 Congressional Robe *: 170px =High Command= * Empress Reserved: 170px * Tactical/Security: 170px * Engineering/Operations: 170px * Science: 170px =State Security= *Panopticon Uniform: 170px *Basic Uniform: 170px =Memory Omega= *Council Member Uniform: 125px *Basic Uniform: 170px *Basic Alternate: 170px =Imperial Starfleet= Grand Admiral * Grand-Admiral Uniform: 170px Admiral * Alt Fleet Admirals Uniform: 170px * Admirals Uniform: 170px Imperial Starfleet Dress Uniforms 170px *Odyssey dress top: J4 J4 J4 J1 *Odyssey excursion belt: J4 J4 J1 J1 *Odyssey pants: J4 *Odyssey shoe: J4 J4 *Gloves (optional): padded; J4 J4 J4 170px *Odyssey dress top: I16 J1 I16 J4 *Odyssey excursion belt: I16 J4 I16 J4 *Odyssey pants: I16 *Odyssey shoe: I16 J4 *Gloves (optional): padded; I16 I16 I16 170px *Odyssey top: J4 (department color) J4 J1 *Odyssey belt: J4 J4 (department color) J1 *Odyssey pants: J4 *Odyssey shoes: J4 J4 Lower & Alt * Class-B Uniform: 170px * Lower Rank Tactical/Security: 170px ** Alt-Lower Rank Tactical/Security: 170px * Lower Rank Science: 170px ** Alt-Lower Rank Science: 170px * Lower Rank R&D: 170px ** Alt-Lower Rank R&D: 170px * Lower Rank Engineering/Operations & Temporal: 170px ** Alt-Lower Rank Engineering/Operations & Temporal: 170px * Lower Rank Medical: 170px ** Alt-Lower Rank Medical: 170px * Conscript: 170px =People's Imperial Defense Force= First Marshal *: 170px Code *Upper Body *Uniform - Jacket Loose *Fleet Emblem *Motion Picture J4 J4 J3 *(Science Insignia A1) *Fleet Admiral A1 J1 *Bare *None *None *None *None *None *None *None *None *None -- *Lower Body *Uniform - Pants loose *Odyssey J4 J4 I17 J4 *Loose Motion Picture J4 J4 *Shoe Odyssey J4 J4 *None *None Commandant *: 170px General * 170px Major General * 170px Brigadier General * 170px Colonel * 170px Major * 170px Captain * 170px First Lieutenant * 170px Second Lieutenant 170px Conscript : 170px =Diplomatic Corps= * 170px -- -- Category:Imperial Union of Planets